Lily Scott
"That's what you have to call me. I do not. You do so. Say it. Aunt Lily." — Lily and Jamie Name: Lily Roe Scott Birthplace: Tree Hill, North Carolina Birthdate: June 13, 2006 Age: 25 Occupation: Nurse Residence: Apartment Nickname: Lil Gender: Female Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Relationships: Nathan Smith Family: Keith Scott (Father; Deceased), Karen Roe (Mother), Andy Hargrove (Step Father), Lucas Scott (Older Half Brother/ Paternal Cousin), Peyton Sawyer (Half Sister in Law/ Paternal Half Cousin in Law, via Lucas), Sawyer Scott (Half Niece/ Paternal Half Cousin, via Lucas), Anna Scott (Half Niece/ Paternal Half Cousin, via Lucas), Keith Scott II (Half Nephew/ Paternal Half Cousin, via Lucas), Bella Hargrove (Younger Sister), Blake Hargrove (Younger Brother), Royal Scott (Paternal Grandfather), May Scott (Paternal Grandmother), Oliver Roe (Maternal Grandfather), Cynthia Roe (Maternal Grandmother), David Hargrove (Paternal Step Grandfather), Elizabeth Hargrove (Paternal Step Grandmother), Dan Scott (Paternal Uncle; Deceased), Deb Lee (Former Paternal Aunt, via Dan), Nathan Scott (Paternal Cousin, Dan), Haley James Scott (Paternal Cousin in Law), Jamie Scott (Paternal Cousin, via Nathan), Lydia Scott (Paternal Cousin, via Nathan), Daniel Scott (Paternal Cousin, via Nathan) Schools: SJDS, THMS, THHS, Medical School Grade: N/A Portrayed By: Mary Kate Englehardt- OTH, Sarah Hyland- TNG First Appearance: The Birth And Death Of Day (episode 4.20)- OTH Last Appearance: Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace (episode 5.13)- OTH Episode Count: 3- OTH Lily Roe Scott was the daughter of Karen Roe and Keith Scott who was born after her father's murder. She was in Tree Hill during the first few months of her life, but soon ended up travelling with Karen and her partner Andy Hargrove as they toured the world. Lily's first return to Tree Hill was for her brother Lucas' wedding to Lindsey. Character History Season 4 Karen Roe fell pregnant with her Keith Scott's child shortly before he was killed by his brother Dan Scott. Karen was forced to continue the pregnancy alone and eventually give birth to her second child to be part of a single parent family. Unknown to her that Dan killed Keith, Karen got helped by Dan during Lily's pregnancy. When her son Lucas found out, he threatened Dan with a gun. As he did, Karen collapsed with a pain in her stomach. Shortly after, they called an ambulance and it was uncertain whether both child or mother would survive and the doctors were forced to operate on Karen. ("The Show Must Go On") ("The Birth And Death Of Day") During her operation, Karen had a dream where she woke up and saw Lily and Keith together. Lily welcomed her mom as though she had known her all her life and played with her mom and dad. Lily then picked a flower up from the meadow they were in and gave it to her mom, the flower was a Lily and this is where Karen came up with the name for her daughter. Eventually, Karen came back into reality and welcomed Lily Roe Scott into the world on June 13th. Two weeks after the birth of Lily, Karen took her to the graveyard for the first time and introduced Lily to her father Keith telling him that she named his daughter Lily, just as he asked her to in the dream. Karen would later visit Dan in prison and, despite her joy at being a new mother, reminded him that it was his fault that Lily would never meet her father. ("All Of A Sudden I Miss Everyone") Missing Years When Lily lived in Tree Hill for the first few months of her life, both Karen and Lucas took turns looking after her. Some nights, they had to hold her for her to sleep as if not she would continue to cry. It eventually created a close bond between Lily and her brother Lucas Scott. Shortly after she was born, Karen met back with Andy Hargrove and Lily and her mom began travelling the world with him. During their travels, Lily and her family sent postcards to her family such as Lucas and Jamie Scott to tell them where they have been. Season 5 Lily returns home with her mom to act as a flower girl for her brother in his marriage to Lindsey Strauss. She played quite a big part in the wedding, getting dressed with the girls and having to walk down the aisle on her own. She constantly teases Jamie including him having to call her auntie even though they were born on the same day, something that he refuses to do. During the wedding, Jamie was kidnapped by his nanny Carrie, due to him not wanting to be picked on by Lily so went to the toilet alone during the ceremony. Lily and Jamie seem to get on very well, but they also seem to tease and torment each other. ("Hundred") After Lindsey left Lucas at the alter during at wedding, Lucas left Tree Hill with Karen, Lily and Andy and spent the next four weeks sailing with them. Lily helped persuade Lucas to go and talk to Lindsey after she told him that she had a dream about her father, and he told her Lucas would be alright. Lucas then left to return to Tree Hill, leaving Lily to continue travelling the world with her new family. ("Echoes, Silence, Patience & Grace") Relationships *''Family'': Lily Roe Scott/Family Family Trivia *Lily was born only a few hours before her first cousin once removed, Jamie Scott. *Karen got the inspiration for Lily's name due to the flowers which were in her dream, in which she saw Keith and their daughter. When she woke up, a jar of lilies were on her bedside table. Lily's middle name, Roe, was then chosen because it was Karen's maiden name. Jamie Scott, Sawyer Scott, and Davis Baker would also follow a similar tradition, with their mothers' maiden names also being incorporated into their full names, but those names were instead their first names, instead of their middle names.